One or more such racks are provided in any dishwasher the grid wires then being bent in such a way that the dishes, such as plates, cups, and glasses can be supported on the grid in an upright position or in a more or less inclined position. As far as a common dishwasher is concerned the pressure at which water during the cleansing is ejected towards the dishes is not higher than the dishes will remain standing in the intended position thereof, possibly except smaller and lighter objects of metal sheet or plastics. In heavy-duty dishwashers for restaurants and large kitchens the pressure of the water is considerably higher, particularly in case of dishwashers operating with granules, wherein the water with plastic granules entrained therein is ejected towards the dishes during the cleansing, and it is therefore necessary that the dishes which in case of heavy-duty dishwashers generally comprise larger vessels are kept in a fixed position during the cleansing. In heavy-duty dishwashers there are therefore provided special, mostly exchangeable holders for standardized vessels (Gastronorm). However, the problem is that these holders must be shaped and dimensioned for different ranges of the size of the vessels and must be exchanged when changing from cleansing of vessels in one size region to cleansing of vessels in another size region, and that it may be difficult to place the vessels in the holders and to remove them therefrom because some accurate fit between vessel and holder is required in order that the vessels shall not shake in the holders and cause noise during the cleansing. Moreover, the holders are expensive in manufacture. Additionally, special inserts are required for such dishes which are not of a standardized embodiment, for example pots, saucepans, large beaters, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,008 discloses a dishwasher rack having a net of elastic cords, which is hooked to the dishwasher rack and is stretched over the dishes supported on the rack so that dishes of different shapes and sizes placed in the rack will be retained in such position that there is no risk that the dishes will capsize under the influence of the liquid pressure acting on the dishes. The drawback of this prior art device is that the mounting of the net on the dishwasher rack is a relatively time consuming piece of work which comprises hooking the net to the rack at different positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,291 relates to a dishwasher rack for dishes comprising small objects such as baby nipples and parts of baby bottles, and this dishwasher rack comprises pivoted wire grids for enclosing the objects in a wire basket in a cage-like manner by the wire grids closing the wire basket as lids at the top and bottom thereof. As far as the dishes include objects which need to be retained this is effected by retaining the object in the dishwasher rack itself.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,322 the dishes are retained in a dishwasher rack by the rack including pivotable wire grids on which the dishes are placed and which are shaped such that they can be engaged with the dishes by pivoting in order to retain the dishes on the dishwasher rack. This method of retaining the dishes is not suitable for delicate dishes and cannot be applied to objects of any size and shape.